1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guitars with electronic pickups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore electric guitars have had wooden necks with metal frets fixed across the necks, the necks as well as the frets extending under the width span of the strings. The positioning of frets in wooden necks cannot be accomplished with extreme accuracy. The strings of a conventional guitar are tuned at the neck end which prevents tuning while sustaining a cord or fretting. The inaccuracy of fret placement and other construction features limits the range of conventional electric guitars. Conventional guitars have further disadvantages compared to the guitar of this invention.